The forbidden Life
by Raven-Thea
Summary: Julian sacrificed his life for Jenny and her friends, and now Andie, a half shadow person and Julian's best friend, is here to bring him back even though it is forbidden, but can she convince Jenny and her friends to help her and go back into the shadow world with her, when the shadow men want to kill Jenny, or will she have to do it alone?
1. The beginning

_**A/N: Ok, so I read this story and I loved it, until the end when Julian died, so I've decided to write this.**_

_**Hope this is ok, tell me if you think there are any problems. :)**_

* * *

I laid back, I was at a beach with my friends sitting in the shade, it wasn't that I didn't want to be in the sun all day, it's just that I couldn't because I wasn't used to its burning beams although my skin didn't burn easily… or tan, I just stayed pale either way, like a vampire, but I loved the sun, I had spent so long in a world of ice and shadows with no light, so looking around at this world, it was beautiful. My name is Pandora Blake, which I hate, I was named Pandora because my mum loved it because it was a Greek name from Greek mythology, she was kind of obsessed with it I guess, and even though years have passed and she's dead now, I've always somehow kept a link to that name but I always change the second name, or people would realise that I'm not like everyone else. My friends at the moment just call me Andie, because I prefer that name.

I looked up at the clear sky, I loved the colour, it reminded me of someone who's important to me, Julian. His eyes have always been beautiful, he has always been beautiful, because he's a shadow man, they're beautiful and perfect until they get really old and then they turn as ugly as they're souls are, but Julian is different, he is the youngest and kindest of the shadow men. He even loves a girl called Jenny who is so full of light that the other shadow men want to kill her. I know this sounds weird and hardily any would believe this, but I'm a daughter of a shadow man and a human, the only one. All the shadow men other than my father and Julian wanted to kill me because I was an abomination, but my father is one of the elders, he's in the group of the leaders, so he convinced them to let me live. My father wasn't a kind shadow man, he stole my mother from earth and made her his wife and they made me, he loved my mum, she loved him too, but then she hated him when she found out his hobbies. She tried to run away with me and they killed her, my father wouldn't let them play with her body or trap her, that was the last thing he gave her.

I was brought up by my father and Julian, Julian was the youngest so naturally I liked him a lot, he always looked about 18 years old, but I went from being born to that age, they thought I would grow old and die but then when I stopped aging they realised that wasn't the case. Julian was like a brother but I loved him like he loved Jenny, at one time he loved me back, but he pushed the feelings away because he looked after me and then he saw Jenny and it was love at first sight, he used to tell me stories about what she would do and how her eyes are so beautiful. I envied her at first, but now I realise that I shouldn't stop him loving her out of jealousy.

I decided I want to go in the sea again, so I ran into the water and dived into my friend Kyle, as soon as he heard me running he turned around, but it was too late because as soon as he turned I had reached him and had grabbed him and now we were under the water, and that's when I felt it, I felt this small and muted pain, like when someone's name is carved out of the… Then I knew what had happened and I knew who it was, they had killed Julian. I couldn't move, I was stuck in the water and I needed to get to the shadow world to get Julian back. Kyle dragged me out of the water, he was shaking me and then suddenly I could move again. "Julian" I whispered. I felt eyes on me and I looked towards the water, and there stood a figure, with hair whiter than snow and a black duster on. Julian was standing there, he didn't have his body anymore. He was saying goodbye to me for the final time, but I wouldn't let it be the last time. I looked at Kyle "I'm sorry Ky, I've got to go, something's come up, I'll text you when it's sorted and I'm free" I kiss his cheek like I always do and I ran to my car. I needed to find Jenny and her friends, and soon. I started the engine of my car and looked back at the beach, I was going to miss this place, hopefully it won't take too long to get him back.

* * *

**_A/N: Ok, so I hope that was a good chapter, should I continue or is it a bad idea?_**

**_Reviews would be nice._**

**_Thanks,_**

**_Peace!_**

**_Raven-Thea. xx_**


	2. This isn't going to be easy

**_A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but I've been quite busy._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but added characters and the plot are mine. _**

* * *

I drove to my house, picked up a rucksack and quickly filled it up with things that I would need, a Swiss army knife, a battery torch and torch that you wind up, a couple of bottles of water and some small packets of dried food which wouldn't go out of date quickly, I put my purse in one of the front pockets and then I picked up a two small handguns. I then quickly got changed and picked up my keys and locked my house doors and got on my motorbike.

When I got to Jenny's house that evening a car was pulling up, I turned my engine and lights off and watched 7 people get out of the car, it was Jenny and her friends, I was about to walk up to them when my phone started ringing. I quickly looked at who it was and sighed before answering it. "Hey Connie" I said cheerfully to my roommate, who was a psychic and knew all about my background and the shadow world.

"Oi you, don't 'hey Connie' me like you've done nothing wrong. I want answers now, where are you? When are you coming home? What are you doing? And who are you with? And why didn't you feed spike?" She asked calmly, but I knew she was annoyed, it was our movie night tonight, we watch 3 films, order pizza and do each other's nails.

"Ok, I'm outside Jenny's house, I don't know when I'll be back, I'm going to convince Jenny and her friends to help me get Julian back because the shadows killed him and-"

"You what?! Na-uh, you're not doing that" She interrupted but being me, I ignored her.

"- I'm alone at the moment and I didn't feed spike because I didn't have time and also he was outside probably killing something, you know what he's like" I said. Spike was my pet from the shadow world, he was a shadow dog and I love him to bits, so he now lives with me and Connie.

"That's it, if you're not coming here, we're going to you" She said "I'll just get my keys and I'll be over"

"No!" I almost shouted "Connie it's fine, I don't want you to get hurt again, remember what happened when you followed me there last time? I almost didn't get you in time." She followed me into the shadow world when I was going to talk to my father about staying on earth for a little while and she followed me, because she was human the shadow men captured her and almost killed her. "I'll call you later, I need to talk to them now" On the other end I her saying not to put the phone down but I ignored her again "Ok, love you babygirl, Bye!" I said and then I put the phone down to an unimpressed Connie, I didn't care though, she was my best human friend, we always talked like that.

I looked over to the house and they had already walked in, I could tell that Jenny's parents weren't home. I waited a little while, so that they wouldn't think I followed them and then I walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

* * *

Jenny opened the door "Erm.. Hello, can I help you" She said

I smiled "Yes you can actually, that's the reason I came here. It's about my friend Julian" She stared at me, shocked to hear that name.

"W-who are you? What do you want?" She said obviously panicking, I don't blame her, because obviously anyone who knows his name is bad news.

"I'm Andie… Well my names Pandora, but everyone calls me Andie, I'm Julian's friend, he died today and I need help getting him back, and I was wondering if you could-" I was cut off.

"What are you?" She asked

"Why are you asking-" I began to say, but again she interrupted me. _That's a little rude._

"You're Julian's friend, he was a shadow man, so what are _you_?"

"I'm half human, half shadow _person _I'm a girl so don't call me a shadow man, because it gets on my nerves. Anyway I need help getting him back and you and your friends can help me" I said fast so that she wouldn't get the chance to interrupt me.

"No," A male voice behind her said "We're not getting involved with this again, it's too dangerous" I could guess that this was Tom.

"Too dangerous? It's fine for your girlfriend to do it to save _you_ and the people she saved from the shadow men, almost getting herself killed, but when Julian sacrificed his life for her, it's too dangerous to help me get through the shadow world to write his name? I'm guessing you're Tom, right? Yeah, I've heard _a lot_ about you" I say trying not to glare. I get angry easily, it's always been a problem.

"He sacrificed his life, knowing what he was doing" Tom said, moving closer to me.

"No, he knew that he was saving your ungrateful butt, he didn't realise that he is eternal and is now trapped with no body, basically in limbo forever. Just like Jenny's grandfather was trapped, he didn't know he'd be trapped but he was. So don't you tell me he knew what he was doing. Do you know how much he gave up? He even let you be with Jenny! He gave up everything!" I was shouting now.

"We're not going. Bye" and then the door was slammed in my face.

This was going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

My phone started ringing again, it was Connie. I sighed and answered the phone. "Hey Con, they slammed the door in my face so-" I began to say

"That's not fair, look I just sneaked away from Kyle. He said you had to go somewhere, didn't say where, I told him I was going to the shop to get some popcorn. Where are you?" She asked

"That's going to be a long time to get popcorn." I said and then I told her where to meet me.

"I know but what can I do? Leave you alone and let you face them again? No. If they won't help you, I will" She said

I smiled, she was such a good friend to me, she probably deserved better than me but she didn't seem to want better. "Thank you Con, I'm going to try again. Just when Tom isn't near Jenny" I said.

"Who is Tom?" She asked obviously confused about why they would change anything.

"Tom is Jenny's overly protective boyfriend, who doesn't like Julian very much… I think." I then drove to the nearest motel and paid for me and Connie to stay a night. I waited for Connie and a few hours later she arrived, deciding that it was the perfect time to do our nails and then we finally went to sleep.

* * *

_**A/N: Ok thank you for reading! Thank you for the reviews and the pm, it means a lot to me that people like my story.**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter, I'll update new week if I can.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Peace!**_

_**Raven-Thea. xx**_


	3. Mission One Accomplished!

I woke up and had a plan all worked out in my head.

After spending an hour trying to drag Connie out of bed we finally left the motel at 9am. We then left her in her car and me on my motorbike and went to Jenny's house, before I quickly jumped into Connie's to talk to her and start part one of the plan.

"Do you think they're all in there or just Jenny?" Connie asked me as she starred at the house ahead of us.

"Only one way to find out" I say before opening the car door.

Connie pulled the door closed as soon as I had opened it. "You can't just march up to the house, walk in and convince them, remember you try one by one? They might all be there."

I opened the car door again while trying not to glared at Connie. "It'll be fine, Con, I've got this covered. Just stay here okay?" I then left the car and walked up to the house.

I stopped in front of the door for a moment listening, I could easily use the abilities that being half shadow gave me but I wanted to earn their trust. I didn't hear anything so I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was movement from upstairs as someone made their way downstairs and to the door and then there was a pause and the door opened slightly. "Hello?" A girl's voice said. Jenny this is a good start.

"Hi, its Andie again, I really need to talk to you." I paused for a second thinking "Is anyone else here? Like your friends?" This earned me a confused look.

"No, Dee is coming round later though, but Tom said that talking to you is a bad idea." She was trying to subtly close the door.

"Do you always have to do what Tom says? Why can't you do what you want and what is best for you? I understand he thinks he's being good by protecting you but he's doing the opposite. I didn't have time to say this yesterday but I need to warn you that they've wanted you for a long time Jenny, no matter what happened when Julian died, you are not safe."

"How do you know that" She said opening the door wider.

"I don't know it for sure because I haven't been in contact with Julian because he's trapped in limbo, and I didn't give myself the chance to drop in and check on the shadows recently, but I know what they're like, they like to play games and they know all the loop holes, but if they let you off and only claim back one life for however many you freed, I wouldn't take that as a get out of jail free card. I'd be worried."

"How do you know what happened? I never saw you and you can't have found out from Julian if he had died." Jenny asked, obviously she had been thinking that while I was talking.

"We share this bond, I can kind of communicate with him wherever I am and vicea versa, I guess. It's a little weird and hard to explain, he's my protector, or was, my father assigned him to protect me because of my… origin, he had a ceremony done so that Julian would be able to communicate with me if I was in trouble. But that doesn't matter at the moment, what does matter is you're in danger, you're friends are in danger, and the best person to help you is dead."

"Why can't you help us?" Jenny asked.

"Do you really not want to help him? I can't help because I'm only half shadow and because of that I could be targeted as well, but they won't target Julian even if they 'killed' him because they can then claim another life."

"So by saving Julian I'm in even more danger?"

"Yes and no"

"You act like that explained everything" She stated.

I sighed "Okay, think of it this way. You are in danger only Julian can help you. Julian is dead, so you need to help me save him. You save him and then you're in more danger because the deal he made is void. He then saves you from them yet again and can keep his life this time. Understand?" I looked at her trying to read her expressions.

"Kind of, look I'll need to talk to Tom," I rolled my eyes "And my friends, and then I'll tell you our answer, okay?" She asked trying to get me to go away.

"Yes" I did understand, it all had to go through Tom. "Heres my card, my contact details are there" _Or at least _some _are_. I had too many different identities to keep up with. "I hope to hear from you soon."


End file.
